Notice Me Senpai
by kuroshinxxx
Summary: /Senpai... Aku mencintaimu. Kau hanya milikku. Senpai... Senpai... Ah, iya. Kau sudah menjadi milikku untuk selamanya, kan?"/ /WARNING: Sick-Romance, Yandere&Psycho!ArminxAnnie slight BertholdtxAnnie, rated M for bloody and gore, AU, OOC(mungkin), yang ga suka adegan bloody jangan baca, other warning inside/ DEDICATED FOR MY FIRST SENPAI IN THIS FANDOM :3


**Notice Me Senpai**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Warning:** Yandere!ArminxAnnie slight BertholdtxAnnie, Yandere&Psycho!Armin, Death scene and chara, OneShot, typo(mungkin), OOC (Shin usahain buat se-nggak-OOC mungkin kecuali Armin yang emang kubuat jadi yandere), Flameable, AU, dan yang terakhir: **TAKUT ADEGAN BLOODY DISARANKAN JANGAN BACA.**

**Genre:** Romance, Angst

**Rating: **_M for bloody and gore and of course, violence._

**A/N: **Konnichiwa ^^ Maaf Shin baru sempet publish lagi hohoho. Shin harap kalian ga bosen ngeliat Shin si author newbie di fandom ini. Dan, well sebenernya… Ini fict request seorang author yang menurutku udah "senpai" di sini. Yah, walau dia ga minta request secara langsung, tapi karena Shin mau ngebikinin beliau(?) ya sudah akhirnya terjadilah .. Oke, selamat menikmati~ Ga suka flame aja ya ..

**.**

**.**

Senpai… Perhatikan aku…

Senpai… Hanya akulah yang boleh kau perhatikan…

Senpai… Senpai…

Ah, maaf, tapi kau sudah menjadi milikku Senpai… selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**Annie Leonhardt**

Bel sekolah berdentang tiga kali, menandakan bahwa semua kegiatan sekolah telah berakhir. Aku memandangi langit senja berwarna kemerahan yang terlihat dari seberang jendela yang berada di samping kiri tempatku duduk.

Guru yang tadi mengajar kini sudah meninggalkan ruangannya, dan sebagian teman-teman sekelasku juga kini telah merapikan meja dan kursi mereka, lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Dan aku, aku juga berencana untuk pulang. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil tasku, merapikan tempat dudukku, dan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Aku merasa bahwa seseorang tengah mengikutiku kala aku berjalan ke arah ruang loker tempat kami menaruh sepatu kami[1] walau saat aku melihat ke belakang, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengganti sepatu dan menaruh sepatu sekolah yang kupakai di loker. _Apa ini?_ Pikirku. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang datar dan sedikit kasar di dalam lokerku. Aku merogohnya. Ternyata sebuah surat. Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Seakan sesuatu yang berbahaya tengah mengancam keselamatan jiwaku.

Kuputuskan untuk menyimpan surat itu dengan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku sembarangan dan membacanya saat aku di rumah nanti. Lalu seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bertubuh tinggi muncul dari balik loker. "Yo, Annie!" panggilnya. Pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Bertholdt—temanku—atau mungkin lebih pantas kusebut sahabat. Warna matanya yang berwarna hijau itu sungguh membuatku tenang.

"Mau pulang bareng?" tanya seorang lagi. Rambutnya pirang dan dia adalah kakak kelasku dan Bertholdt di SMA tempat kami bertiga bersekolah. Namanya Reiner Braun. Pemuda dengan iris sewarna emas dan rambut pirang muda itu memiliki tubuh yang besar dan agak blak-blakan kalau soal menyampaikan perasaannya. Aku lega, mereka teman-temanku dan kurasa mereka bisa melindungiku jika terjadi sesuatu. Dan aku melupakan sejenak tentang rasa takut tadi dan juga surat itu.

"Ya." jawabku singkat. Namun aku merasakan perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi jauh di lubuk hatiku.

Kebetulan rumah kami berada di satu komplek yang sama. Dan akhirnya menjadi cukup sering pulang dan berangkat bersama.

Kami kini berjalan pulang dan Bertholdt memulai pembicaraan. "Kau punya janji Sabtu besok, Annie?" tanyanya. Spontan aku menengok ke arah pemuda itu. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu dan tampak malu karena menanyaiku hal itu. Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kalau pergi bersama Bertholdt. Dan Reiner pasti mengekori kami, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengira kami berkencan.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku. Aku lagi-lagi melihat wajahnya dan kami bertatapan. Canggung. Aku merasa canggung menatapnya. Namun bagusnya adalah Reiner langsung memecahkan suasana canggung itu dengan mengaitkan lengannya di leher Bertholdt. "Wah-wah, sepertinya akan ada yang kencan Sabtu besok." Candanya.

Tak perlu kujelaskan, Reiner langsung mendapat balasan dari Bertholdt yang sepertinya tersipu. "HAH?! TIDAK! BARU SAJA TADI AKU MAU MENGAJAKMU!" katanya.

Aku merindukan pemandangan itu, mereka teman-teman yang benar-benar kubutuhkan dan mengerti diriku. Tak perduli apa kata orang lain jika melihat seorang gadis SMA sepertiku bergaul dengan dua pemuda ini. "Memang besok kita akan kemana?" tanyaku pada akhirnya karena Bertholdt dan Reiner masih tidak menghentikan acara saling ejek mereka.

"Yaah, aku memenangkan lotere. Kuponnya tadi sudah kutukar dan hadiahnya berupa makan sepuasnya di restoran shabu-shabu di Mall." Kata Bertholdt. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan oh. Pemuda raven itu mengangguk dan segera mengerti apa maksudku, lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Singkat kata, aku tiba di rumah, sementara dua pemuda itu masih meneruskan perjalanan ke rumah mereka masing-masing karena letak rumah mereka berdua lebih jauh daripada rumahku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku kembali merasakan sedikit kecemasan, walau tidak separah saat di sekolah tadi. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah karena orangtuaku tidak tinggal bersamaku, dan perasaan paranoidku semakin membuat pikiranku terombang-ambing dalam rasa takut. Sial.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mandi selama beberapa saat dan berendam sejenak di air panas yang menyegarkan, dan lalu kembali ke ruang tamu dan mengambil tasku lalu memasukkannya ke kamar, dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka surat itu.

Aku meraih surat itu dari dalam tasku. Rasa penasaran, juga rasa takut mulai menggerayangiku. Tapi sepertinya dominasi rasa penasaranku dapat mengalahkan rasa takut itu. Jadi aku mulai membacanya.

Aku terbelalak melihat _cover_ surat itu. Itu ditujukan untukku. Tulisannya ditulis dengan tulisan tangan seorang laki-laki. Tapi… Siapa? Tidak mungkin Reiner ataupun Bertholdt. Mungkinkah… Dia?

Aku segera menyingkirkan cover surat itu dan meletakkannya di meja dan berencana untuk membuangnya setelah aku selesai membaca surat ini.

"Kutujukan kepada Annie Leonhardt,

Yang tercinta, Senpaiku

Senpai, maafkan aku karena aku menjadi tergila-gila kepadamu.

Tapi engkaulah satu-satunya obsesiku.

Tak ada gadis secantik apapun yang mengalihkan pandanganku darimu.

Tak perduli siapapun itu.

Aku telah jatuh karenamu.

Kumohon, jadilah milikku.

Dari adik kelasmu."

Aku gemetar. Serasa seluruh rasa takut dalam diriku menyerangku sepenuhnya. Tak pernah kurasakan aku setakut itu. Dan aku tahu. Siapa yang telah mengirimkan surat itu. Armin Arlert.

Kuputuskan untuk menelepon orangtuaku yang tinggal di kota lain, tapi itu terlalu berbahaya dan beresiko, jadi akhirnya aku menelepon Bertholdt. Ya. Dia akan melindungiku. Aku yakin.

Sial. Tidak bisa kuhubungi. Tiga kali aku mencoba meneleponnya, dan tiga kali juga ponselnya tidak diangkat. Dan saat itu, setelah putus asa mencoba menelepon Bertholdt, ponselku berdering. Membuatku terlonjak kaget. Tak ada nama yang tertera, menunjukkan aku tidak memasukkannya ke dalam daftar kontakku. Aku menelan ludah yang terasa memenuhi kerongkonganku sebelum memegang ponselku dan menekan tombol answer pada ponselku.

"Halo…?" tanyaku. Namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. Hanya suara desiran angin yang kurasa sumbernya dari AC di sebuah ruangan. "Halo? Siapa ini?" tanyaku lagi. Cukup takut untuk mengancam balik karena sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelakunya.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara raungan mengerikan dari seberang sana. "TIDAAAK—JANGAN SAKITI—DIA … JA—" raung seorang laki-laki diikuti suara sesuatu yang menancap dan sesuatu yang terciprat. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi, jadi langsung saja memutuskan untuk menutup telepon dan akan menelepon Reiner. Tapi sebuah suara mencegahku untuk menutup saluran telepon. Desahan itu sungguh membuat bulu romaku merinding. "Satu telah mati, sisa satu lagi, dan kamu menjadi milikku. Jangan coba telepon polisi… Karena jika ya, aku akan mengirimkan rekaman tentang yang satu lagi."

Lalu telepon itu terputus begitu saja dan aku langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Bertholdt. Ya, orang yang tadi meraung-raung itu adalah Bertholdt sebelum ia menemui ajalnya. Aku tak mungkin salah. Sial. Mengapa ada orang yang setega ini melakukannya terhadap dia?! Mengapa _KAU _tega melakukkan ini?! ARMIN ARLERT!

Aku cukup terpukul karena perbuatan keji Armin—ya, aku yakin dialah orangnya. Tidak ada lagi orang yang cukup kejam dan memiliki kriteria seperti itu. Aku membencinya. Kemudian aku mulai berpikir dan menjelajahi ingatanku tentang Armin. Dan apa pemicu dari semua ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke SMA sebagai seorang murid kelas tengah dan duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA. Aku sengaja masuk lebih pagi agar aku dapat memilih tempat yang nyaman di kelasku nanti.

Musim sakura, pikirku saat melihat kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran di sekitar gerbang sekolah. Di gerbang itu, terdapat dua pohon sakura, satu di sebelah kanan, dan satu di sebelah kiri. Aku menghirup angin musim semi yang sejuk lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan lalu menghembuskannya kembali. _Aku harus bisa menghadapi ini._ Pikirku.

"A-ADUUH!" kulihat seorang anak—yang kurasa adalah murid kelas 10 yang baru saja masuk terjatuh di depanku. Aku sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa ia terjatuh seperti itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku padanya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku tak apa-apa Senpai." Lalu berlari meninggalkanku menuju ke arah teman-temannya yang lain.

Aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan hari-hari pertamaku seperti biasa. Tapi, di hari kesepuluh bersekolah, dia datang. Ia mendatangiku dan menanyakan namaku. Aku memberi tahu namaku yang sebenarnya, lalu ia pergi. Sungguh, ia sedikit… _Aneh_.

Setelah kejadian itu, pernah satu kali ia mengajakku pulang bersama. Walau pada akhirnya aku mengetahuinya dari teman sekelasnya yang melaporkannya padaku bahwa rumahnya bahkan bukan di dekat komplek perumahan tempat tinggalku. Dan setelah itu, adik kelas yang telah melapor itu tak lagi pernah kulihat. Dan Armin terkadang kudapati sedang melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang aneh dan sedikit menakutkan.

Kurasa itulah pemicu semua ini. Aku jadi membencinya. Membencinya lebih dari apapun. Aku bahkan tak bisa bersama lagi dengan pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda yang kusayangi lebih dari seorang sahabat itu.

_**Flashback End**_

**.**

**.**

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak, yang kuharap dapat sedikit meredakan rasa penat yang terus membuatku merasa tersiksa karena kepalaku terasa mau meledak. Aku naik ke atas ranjangku dan menarik selimut. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Ia terbangun, gadis muda dengan rambut berwarna pirang itu terbangun dari tidur siangnya, dan tak bisa menemukan dimana ia berada. Ia tak merasa familiar di ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Ruangan dengan penerangan yang remang dan sedikit mencekam… Ia berusaha bergerak. Namun rasanya sangat sulit. Sebuah bunyi gemerincing telah menjawab mengapa. Ia diikat dalam posisi setengah duduk yang sangat tak nyaman. Rambutnya tak dikuncir seperti biasa.

Mata biru dinginnya menatap liar seluruh ruangan, mencari tahu siapa gerangan pelakunya. Tapi sebenarnya, di dalam sana ia telah mengetahuinya. Ya, tapi dia enggan mempercayai hal itu.

"Selamat datang, sayangku…" Seorang lain muncul dalam bayang-bayang yang temaram dan bersandar di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan lorong rumah tersebut. Membuat suasana lebih mencekam lagi. Suaranya yang bagai desisan itu bisa membuat gadis itu kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Kurasa kau telah mengerti mengapa aku membawamu kesini, senpai." Lanjutnya.

Lampu lain di ruangan itu dinyalakan oleh dirinya, dan gadis itu kini menatap horror wajah pemuda itu. Mata biru pemuda itu sedingin es, tanpa adanya emosi jiwa dan seakan tak memiliki kehidupan. Hanya kehampaan dan rasa menakutkan yang mencekam terdapat di balik mata itu. Rambutnya bermata kuning keemasan dan tak terawat. Sedangkan tubuhnya tak sebesar Reiner maupun Bertholdt. Namun cukup berisi.

"ARMIN!" Ronta Annie yang terikat di tempatnya berada yang ternyata adalah sebuah tempat tidur itu. Tapi pemuda bernama panjang Armin Arlert itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan malah menunjukkan seringai horror dari balik wajahnya itu. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Senpai… Sekarang kau sudah memperhatikanku?" tanya Armin datar. Wajahnya masih menyeringai, dengan senyuman yang tak sampai ke matanya membuat Annie makin jijik menatapnya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" perintah Annie. Dan seperti ucapan sebelumnya, Armin tak sedetikpun menanggapinya. Malah ekspresinya menunjukkan ia makin senang karena berhasil membuat senpainya ini seperti itu.

"Senpai, kekasihmu dan kakak kelasmu yang telah merebutmu dariku telah kubunuh. Jadi sekarang hanya ada aku… dan KAU." Katanya sambil menunjukkan apa yang sedari tadi ia pegang di belakang tangannya. Kepala Bertholdt. Yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya dan tak lagi bernyawa. Mata hijaunya itu menatap Annie dengan tatapan hampa, kosong dan tak lagi bisa menenangkannya seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan. Tak kuasa, Annie langsung menjatuhkan tetes-tetes air matanya.

"Brengsek." Desis Annie pelan. Ia tak lagi banyak berkata-kata. Harapannya telah sirna. Tak ada lagi yang akan ia perjuangkan. Bulir-bulir air mata yang menetes semakin banyak dan membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya menjadi basah.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Armin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, entah apa yang menurutnya lucu, tapi jelas ia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. "Berikutnya adalah kau. Senpai. Kau harus kuhukum karena kau telah menyukai orang lain selain AKU." Katanya dengan nada mengejek. Ia menjatuhkan kepala milik Bertholdt yang berwarna pucat—nyaris biru, membiarkannya terjatuh dan ia berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah Annie.

"Asal kau tau Senpai, aku SUKA menyiksa orang." Katanya mengacungkan pisau bedahnya ke arah Annie. "Khehehehehe… Dan Senpai bukan pengecualian." Ia kembali tertawa. Lalu mulai menyayat-nyayat lengan Annie yang mulus. Dan kini menjadi penuh sayatan dan bersimbah darah berwarna merah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras.

Terdengar jeritan-jeritan yang tentunya dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu karena tak kuasa menahan sakitnya. Armin membiarkan ia menjerit sesukanya, dan melanjutkan menyayat bagian kakinya. Hanya tawa Armin yang membahana memecah kesunyian. "SEKARANG… HANYA ADA AKU! TIDAK ADA BERTHOLDT DAN REINER YANG AKAN MENGGANGGU HUBUNGAN KITA!" katanya.

"TIDAK! ARMINN! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Annie putus asa. Tak lagi bisa menghentikan Armin yang kini mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah jantungnya.

JRASHHH…

JLEB…! JLEB…!

Darah berwarna merah menggenangi ruangan itu. Bau amis yang menyeruak sudah mengelilingi atmosfer di ruangan itu, membuat ruangan itu menjadi kotor dan menjijikan. Seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Armin berdiri di sebelah ranjang, dimana seorang wanita yang telah meregang nyawa.

"Nah, sekarang…" kata Armin menggantung. Jelas lawan bicaranya yang tadi masih merespon kini sudah tak lagi bisa merespon. "Kau sudah memperhatikanku, Senpai?" katanya sambil menjilat darah Annie yang tersisa di pisaunya itu.

"Saatnya aku memandikanmu dengan formalin agar kau bisa terus menemaniku disini, Senpai." Katanya sambil menyeringai puas. "Kini kau milikku. Bukan milik Bertholdt, Reiner, atau siapapun. Hahahah…" tawanya puas.

**.**

**.**

**[THE END]**

A/N: Fiuuh, akhirnya selesai. Meski dikomen dan dihina sedemikian rupa sama adikku, tetep aku nulis fict ini demi senpaiku di fandom ini~

(Readers: S-senpaimu?! J-jangan-jangan?!)

Ngga, ngga. Shin ngga kayak Armin yang psikopat gitu. Ini emang kudedikasiin buat senpai yang udah bantu doa buat UN ku hehehe. Jadinya kubuatin fict yandere!armin buat dia ;3

Yah, sepertinya segini dulu dariku … Dan yang terakhir, buat merayakan kemenanganku menempuh UN(walau belom tau lulus ato ngga)… **AKU BUKA REQUEST** **FICT-ONESHOT DI FANDOM SNK DAN FAIRY TAIL. PM AJA KALO ADA YANG MAU**.*krik*

Matta ne~!


End file.
